Adicciones
by poeftme
Summary: Hijikata odia todo aquello que no cumpla con la función que le corresponde, y si a esa breve descripción le agregamos una pisca de sadismo, el objeto de su odio iría teniendo nombre y apellido.


_**Drabble.**_

 _ **Anime: G** intama._

 ** _Pareja:_** _**H** ijikagu._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _posible OoC. y faltas ortográficas._

* * *

Hijikata Toshiro, vice comandante del Shinsengumi, o como le dicen algunos, "el vice comandante demonio". De él se podrían decir varias cosas, entre las cuales resaltan su adicción -más bien amor, uno muy enfermizo, cabe aclarar- a la mayonesa, al tabaco, y por sobre todas las cosas, al trabajo y al compromiso. Sin contar, claramente, lo apuesto que es, y la cantidad de mujeres que están -por decirlo de una manera- locas por él; por supuesto esto al vice comandante no le importa en lo absoluto, es más, le trae sin cuidado, pero claro que no es que no le interesen las mujeres (o patee para el otro lado, como Sougo comentó una vez) o las vea de menos, más bien es su miedo de lastimar a una mujer de nuevo.

Esto bien podría ser una descripción perfecta de él, pero harían falta muchas más cosas por saber, como su pasado, su personalidad, y otras cosas más, que cualquier persona que lo conozca bien sabría; esta persona que lo conoce bien es Kondo Isao, su comandante, a quien él admira.

Existen muchas más cosas que decir sobre el vice comandante demonio, pero sólo limitémonos a decir lo que más le molesta (porque para qué alargarnos): el que alguien no trabaje, esto por supuesto para él es detestable. Y la persona que cumple esta función a la perfección -y de sobra, si le preguntan a él- es Okita Sougo, capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi. No sólo no trabaja por cuenta propia, tampoco lo obedece en alguna petición (por más seria que esta sea), y no conforme con todo esto, tampoco es que le facilite el trabajo, por el contrario, se desvive para hacerlo más difícil. Con esto en mente, la lista renovada de las cosas que Hijikata Toshiro odia se podría resumir a la completa existencia de Okita Sougo.

Pero el gran problema para él, más que el que esta persona no obedezca a ninguna cosa que le ordene, es que en este día lo único que puede hacer es ir a hacer el trabajo él solo, porque no es como si pudiese confiar en Yamazaki, por lo menos. Y curiosamente el trabajo del día de es ayudar a la Yorozuya.

 _"Esas molestas personas"._

Todo por el hecho de que -por alguna extraña razón- como es propio de ellos, terminaron encerrados en quién sabe qué lugar. Claro que el vice comandante por cuenta propia no se movería en lo absoluto si no fuera porque su comandante está con ellos.

 _"¿Cómo fue a parar ahí aquel idiota?"_

 _"Seguro que es por esa mujer"._

Sumado a este problema -que ya es lo suficientemente molesto por sí mismo- está el hecho de que la niña monstruosa de la Yorozuya ha estado viniendo incontables veces a causar problemas para que salven a aquel vago permanentado y a aquel Yamazaki con lentes.

 _"Qué molesto"._

El vice comandante del Shinsengumi sin nada más que hacer, decide ayudar a aquella mocosa a rescatar a los inútiles de sus amigos, porque para su desgracia el cuerpo policial no se rige sin la cabeza, que por mala fortuna tiene que ser el mismo imbécil que le ha tocado admirar. Pero algo con lo que no contó éste fue con el gran problema que se unió a ellos. Okita Sougo, aquel que nunca quiere hacer nada, aquel que siempre se encarga de fastidiarlo haciendo todo lo que no le gusta, de repente decidió unirse, quién sabe por qué (o mejor dicho, porque aquella niña estaba ahí). Quizás ésta fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado, ayudar a aquella mocosa, pues, en todo el camino tuvo que aguantar a aquel príncipe del Planeta de los Sádicos estar intentando matarlo a cada rato por el hecho de que aquella mocosa estaba pegada a él, y lo peor (y lo que más enojo al mocoso) es el hecho de que la mocosa lo ignoraba.

 _"¿Qué le has hecho Sougo?"_

Lo que detonó al vice comandante es que, además de aguantar el sadismo de Sougo, tuvo que soportar un sin fin de acusaciones (de sucesos inexistentes) de parte del vago permanentado -denominado por sí mismo padre adoptivo de aquella mocosa- por el hecho de que ésta estaba junto a él.

 _"Qué mal día"._

Y cuando éste por fin creía estar en paz llega la mocosa de la Yorozuya sonriéndole y dándole las gracias. Y de pronto todo es flores y colores y siente una calidez rara y estúpida en su pecho y de pronto piensa.

 _"Después de todo no fue tan malo..."_

Y, nuevamente, justo cuando acabo de decirse a sí mismo esto, un disparo de una bazuca -provocada por cierto sádico que no hace falta mencionar- impactó tan cerca que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _"Como pensaba, este en verdad fue un mal día..."_

Si renováramos la lista de cosas que odia para resumirlo, entonces bien podríamos poner la total y completa existencia de Okita Sougo y la Yorozuya. Pero para no ahondar en cosas desagradables sería mejor definirlo por su amor a la mayonesa, el tabaco y al trabajo. O, en resumidas cuentas, una persona con adicciones (un tanto repulsivas, si le preguntan a Sougo).


End file.
